


The Game (di Jesmihr)

by lilyj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst a tradimento, Gen, Humour, Malinconia portami via, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, Scotty e McCoy si rilassano in un bar facendo un giochino scemo psicologicamente profondissimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27827) by Jesmihr. 



> Titolo: **The Game** (Il Gioco)
> 
> Autrice: [jesmihr](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29)
> 
> Traduttrice: [lilyj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Link: potete trovare la storia originale su [The Kirk/Spock Fanfiction Archive](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=267).
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** questa fic è nata in risposta a questa sfida: scrivi una storia partendo dalla prima riga, "Non voglio più essere il capitano dell'Enterprise," disse Kirk.
> 
>  _Nota per i neofiti_ : i "piccoli" sono i motori dell'Enterprise. Scotty ha un rapporto vagamente malato con loro…
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** i personaggi e la serie di Star Trek (TOS, mica pizza e fichi) sono di proprietà della Paramount-Viacom e di zio Gene. Questa è una semplice fanfiction scritta e tradotta per diletto e non per lucro.

**Il Gioco**

"Non voglio più essere il capitano dell'Enterprise," disse Kirk. Lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa agli occupanti del tavolo. "Così?"

McCoy sorrise. "Esattamente così." Il dottore sollevò il bicchiere in un vago gesto di brindisi, per sottolineare la rapida capacità di comprensione del capitano.

Il sopracciglio di Spock si inarcò. "E l'utilità di quest'attività alquanto esotica sarebbe…?"

McCoy sospirò. "É un gioco," lo informò con pazienza esagerata. "E in un certo senso anche un esercizio psicologico." Diede un'occhiata leggermente accigliata al Vulcan, che non sembrava ancora convinto. "Senta, noi quattro pensiamo di conoscerci abbastanza bene, giusto?"

Prima di rispondere, Spock guardò con attenzione Scotty, Kirk e McCoy. "Sì," disse con cautela.

"Be', questo gioco dimostrerà quanto bene ci conosciamo. Per esempio, lei e Scotty e Jim, dovrete trovare una frase che pensate sia esattamente l'opposto di quello che direi normalmente. Dopodiché io proverò a superarvi con qualcosa di ancora più opposto."

Spock inclinò la testa e fissò solennemente il dottore. "Non è possibile," disse con pedanteria a McCoy, "essere 'più opposto'. Sarebbe come dire che una cosa è 'molto unica'. O è unica o non lo è: non ci sono gradi nei termini assoluti."

McCoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, vabbè. Molto bene, allora, mettiamola così: cercherò di trovare qualcosa di più oltraggioso di quello che direte voi. Mostrerà se sono io a conoscermi bene, o se è uno di voi a conoscermi ancora meglio." Guardò Spock con aria di sfida. "Cosa ne pensa?"

"Credo," replicò lentamente Spock, "che se il punto chiave del gioco è fare delle dichiarazioni oltraggiose, lei di sicuro verrà dichiarato vincitore praticamente all'istante."

Scotty ridacchiò e Kirk gettò la testa all'indietro e scoppiò a ridere. "Ti ha beccato di nuovo, Bones," disse al dottore.

McCoy lanciò a Spock un'occhiata disgustata al Vulcan, ma decise di non perdere tempo a rispondere. "Ok," disse a Scotty con tono professionale. "Cominciamo con lei. Ognuno di noi dovrà trovare qualcosa che Scotty non direbbe mai. Poi Scotty tenterà di fare di meglio. Vediamo…" Si soffermò un momento a riflettere, assottigliando i penetranti occhi blu, poi si illuminò di colpo. "Ce l'ho. Nemmeno in un milione di anni Scotty direbbe 'Vi ho presi per i fondelli per tutto questo tempo - In realtà sono tedesco.'"

Il sopracciglio di Spock schizzò verso l'alto, ma non disse nulla.

Kirk approvò ridacchiando. "Niente male, ma penso di poter fare di meglio." Si allungò sulla sedia e studiò l'ingegnere con un sorriso giocoso. "Lei può avere tutta la velocità che vuole lei, Capitano," arrotò Kirk in un'azzeccata imitazione del dialetto dello scozzese. "Non si preoccupi dei piccoli nemmeno un tantinino."

Scotty sembrò un po' in imbarazzo, ma rise lo stesso.

Ci fu un silenzio carico d'aspettativa quando i tre umani si voltarono a guardare Spock.

"Allora?" chiese infine McCoy.

"Questo è altamente illogico."

"Forza, faccia un tentativo," lo incitò McCoy. "Di che ha paura?"

Spock guardò il dottore con esasperazione ben poco celata. "Molto bene," concesse con riluttanza. Si rivolse a Scotty. "I motori della Exeter," cantilenò, "sono ampiamente superiori a quelli dell'Enterprise."

"Cosa?" chiese Scotty, immediatamente irritato, prima di ricadere sulla sedia con un'espressione decisamente allibita. "Seee," borbottò infine. "Questa era buona," ammise al Vulcan, sollevando il bicchiere quasi vuoto e bevendo un sorso veloce. "Molto, molto buona."

Kirk ridacchiò e posò una mano sulla spalla di Spock, dando una strizzatina gentile. "Bel lavoro," mormorò al suo primo ufficiale. "L'ha centrato in pieno." Spock distolse lo sguardo, sia imbarazzato che compiaciuto dell'elogio del capitano.

"Non credo che stasera mi farò un altro drink," disse lentamente Scotty.

"Davvero?" chiese McCoy, sorpreso. "Perché no? È ancora presto."

Scotty sfoderò un ghigno trionfante. "È quello che mai direi." Prese il suo bicchiere, mostrando al dottore che era vuoto.

"Ohhhh," disse Bones, colto dall'illuminazione. Si guardò intorno e chiamò il cameriere automatico. "Un altro giro," disse al robot dalle braccia multiple.

"Non per me," disse Kirk in fretta. "Ho il turno alfa."

"Devo declinare anch'io," aggiunse Spock.

"Sì," rispose McCoy asciutto. "Non sia mai che lei ne beva troppo di quel tè, vero? Altrimenti rischierebbe di ritrovarsi nudo, appeso al lampadario a maltrattare un paio di strofe di 'Dolce Adelina'." Si rivolse di nuovo al robot. "Solo a me e a lui, allora," e mise un paio di crediti sul vassoio di pagamento del cameriere.

Spock si irrigidì. "Come lei ben sa," informò con freddezza il dottore, "il tè che ho assunto stasera è completamente privo di ingredienti intossicanti. Perciò le possibilità che io, come lei ha detto, mi appenda nudo al lampadario sono…"

"Praticamente zero," lo interruppe McCoy. "Lo so, lo so. E si lasci dire che penso sia un dannatissimo peccato."

Spock aprì la bocca per replicare, ma Kirk lo interruppe. "Signori," li rimproverò. "Non stiamo dimenticando il nostro gioco?"

"Già," disse McCoy, per una volta desideroso di lasciar cadere una discussione. Studiò Kirk. "Devo ammettere che credo tu abbia già vinto il tuo turno. Onestamente non riesco ad immaginare per te nulla di più improbabile da dire oltre che non vuoi più essere il capitano dell'Enterprise." Sollevò le sopracciglia. "Scotty?"

L'ingegnere scosse la testa. "Seee. Il giorno che sentirò 'sta cosa dal capitano, saprò che l'universo s'è ribaltato."

"Vero," concordò velocemente Spock, intimamente sollevato del fatto che non sarebbe stato costretto ad inventarsi qualche frase oltraggiosa per Kirk.

"Bene, allora facciamo che tocca a me?" disse McCoy. "Scotty - lei mi conosce piuttosto bene. Cominci lei."

"Seee," rispose meditabondo l'ingegnere, e per un momento studiò i suoi amici. "Spari prima e chieda dopo," disse alla fine, "e non si preoccupi di quante vite andranno perse."

Kirk annuì. "Ben fatto," disse allo scozzese. "Nemmeno riesco ad immaginare che Bones dica una cosa cosa del genere, qualsiasi possa essere la circostanza." Pensò per qualche istante. "Che ne dite di questa?" Ghignò maliziosamente al dottore. "Non ho alcuna opinione al riguardo."

Scott sbuffò, e persino Spock si lasciò andare ad un piccolo accenno di sorriso. "Altamente improbabile," disse il Vulcan in modo pungente.

McCoy scosse mestamente la testa. "Muoio dalla voglia di sentire cos'avrà da dire lei," disse a Spock con la voce che grondava sarcasmo. "Però ho la sensazione che mi pentirò di aver iniziato questo gioco." Sollevò il suo nuovo drink e ne prese un sorso tentando di farsi coraggio. "Be', vada avanti - è meglio farla finita."

Spock lo guardò con faccia impassibile. "Spock ha sempre ragione," disse mitemente.

Tutti e tre gli umani scoppiarono a ridere colpendo ripetutamente il tavolo, persino McCoy, che si trovava in difficoltà tentando di non sputare il sorso di drink che aveva in bocca.

"Spock vince ancora," disse Kirk agli altri quando fu finalmente in grado di parlare di nuovo.

"Niente da ridire," fu d'accordo Scotty.

"Hmmph," mugugnò burbero McCoy.

Kirk gli sorrise. "Ammettilo," lo blandì. "Nemmeno tu potresti trovare qualcosa di più improbabile di questo."

McCoy si morse un labbro e si mise a fissare il tavolo, combattuto tra lo scoppiare a ridere e l'accigliarsi. Alla fine alzò lo sguardo con un luccichio pericoloso negli occhi. "Sapete," disse lentamente, "non ci riesco. Onestamente non mi viene in mente nulla di più oltraggioso che dire che Spock ha sempre ragione."

Le sopracciglia di Spock sparirono sotto la frangia; Scotty e Kirk si sciolsero di nuovo in risate. Quando il caos si attenuò, Scotty chiese, "Ed il signor Spock? Che non direbbe mai?"

I tre umani si volsero verso il Vulcan per fissarlo pensierosi. Spock scoprì che improvvisamente doveva lottare contro un illogico impulso di dimenarsi; li fissò di rimando con aria impassibile cercando di nascondere il suo disagio.

"Questa è abbastanza facile," disse McCoy. "Il dottor McCoy ha sempre ragione."

Kirk rise piano. "Copione," lo accusò con gentilezza. "E lei, Scotty?"

Il signor Scott guardò il Vulcan con un luccichio negli occhi. "È troppo facile," si vantò. "Sarebbe qualcosa tipo 'Non me ne frega un cazzo della logica - facciamo solo quello che fa stare bene.'"

Kirk scoppiò a ridere, risata che si spense immediatamente sotto il calmo sguardo di biasimo di Spock. "Scusi," mormorò, stringendosi nelle spalle in segno di scusa. "È solo che c'è qualcosa nell'idea che lei possa usare l'espressione 'non me ne frega un cazzo' che mi risulta difficile da accettare." Sorrise con affetto al Vulcan, con gli occhi che ancora gli brillavano per il divertimento.

"Cosa ne pensi, Jim?" chiese McCoy. "Cosa non direbbe mai Spock?"

Kirk studiò il dottore per un attimo, e poi guardò Spock, che sedeva immobile come se fosse stato scolpito nel marmo. "Ci sono un sacco di cose che Spock non direbbe mai," disse agli altri con calma, continuando a fissare intensamente il Vulcan. "Non direbbe mai nulla di vendicativo o disonesto, ad esempio." Strinse pensosamente le labbra. "È strano," disse infine a Spock, con lentezza. "Pensavo di conoscerla molto bene. Ma è difficile individuare una frase che non mi aspetterei mai da lei."

Kirk abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo e giocherellò con il suo bicchiere vuoto. "Credo," disse lentamente, senza più guardare Spock, "che sarebbe qualcosa del tipo 'Mi rifiuto di darle tutto me stesso.'" Studiò il fondo del bicchiere come se stesse cercando una risposta, e alla fine annuì. "Sì. Non penso che sentirò mai una cosa del genere da lei." Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise impacciato agli altri. "Questo è il mio contributo per la categoria Spock."

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, durante il quale McCoy e Scotty, imbarazzati dal tono improvvisamente serio che aveva preso la conversazione, si ritrovarono a fissare con rinnovato interesse i loro drink. Kirk e Spock, nel frattempo, si lanciarono in un approfondito esame del ripiano del tavolo.

Finalmente McCoy spezzò il silenzio schiarendosi la voce. "E lei, Spock?" chiese. "Ci dica cosa non direbbe mai."

Spock esitò, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. Sembrava ancora esageratamente affascinato dalla superficie forellata del tavolo del bar; per alcuni secondi vi passò sopra le dita snelle, prima di replicare. Alla fine, sollevò gli occhi scuri sulla faccia del dottore. "Non direi mai," disse a McCoy, "che questa attività abbia qualche fine utile, o che dovrebbe essere prolungata oltre." Si alzò con decisione dalla sedia. "Se volete scusarmi, stasera ho diversi rapporti da terminare."

"Cosa?" farfugliò McCoy. "Non può andarsene adesso! Non ha tenuto fede alla sua parte dell'accordo."

Spock lo fissò tranquillamente. "Ma io l'ho fatto," disse con ostinazione.

Il dottore lo guardò male, pronto a lanciarsi in una protesta indignata, ma Kirk lo interruppe. "Sapete," disse con disinvoltura, "ha ragione. Non dovremmo tirala troppo per le lunghe - non se Spock deve finire i suoi rapporti e se io voglio riuscire a riposarmi un po' prima di tornare in servizio." Si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò in maniera minuziosa, poi sorrise a McCoy e Scotty. "È stato divertente," disse loro. "Avevo bisogno di rilassarmi un po'." Diede a Spock una pacca sulla schiena. "Forza - incamminiamoci verso casa."

"Stasera è stato al gioco," disse Kirk al suo primo ufficiale mentre attraversavano l'Enterprise diretti ai loro alloggi. Lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi al Vulcan, che adattava passo a passo la propria andatura a quella del capitano con un'aria contemplativa sui lineamenti cesellati. "E ha proprio colpito e affondato McCoy. Quello che ha detto per la sua frase oltraggiosa era assolutamente ispirato." Ridacchiò un po' al ricordo.

"Sicuramente," rispose Spock con tranquillità.

Per il resto del tragitto camminarono in silenzio finché non arrivarono agli alloggi del capitano. Kirk esitò davanti alla porta, poi fece lampeggiare un sorriso un po' malinconico verso il suo primo ufficiale. "Sa," disse impulsivamente da sopra una spalla mentre la porta si apriva. "Spero che un giorno me lo dirà."

Spock lo fissò seriamente, le mani allacciate dietro la schiena. "Dirle cosa, signore?"

"Quello che non direbbe mai." Il capitano dell'astronave aprì la bocca come per aggiungere altro, e poi fece spallucce, lasciando perdere. "Be'… Buona notte, Spock."

La porta si chiuse con un sibilo alle spalle dell'umano prima che Spock avesse la possibilità di rispondere. Era stato lasciato da solo nel corridoio silenzioso. Rimase a lungo lì, a contemplare solennemente quell'ingresso sigillato e a pensare all'uomo che c'era dall'altra parte. Alla fine allungò la mano e toccò lievemente la porta chiusa con la punta delle dita.

"Io non ti amo," sussurrò.

**Fine.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato di rendere al meglio la parlata di Scotty, ma se qualcuno ha suggerimenti, sono più che benaccetti. Spero che almeno apprezzerete che non gli ho appioppato un accento veneto, napoletano et similia (a scelta).
> 
> E non fatevi ingannare dai tempi di postaggio rapidi… in realtà è una bufala. Diciamo che mi sono ricordata di postare una vecchia traduzione (fatevi due calcoli: questi sono i tempi per le fic già pronte, immaginatevi i tempi biblici per le fic nuove!)
> 
> A presto ('nzomma).
> 
> PS: come sempre, il simpatico tastino 'kudos' qui sotto è per fare i complimenti (anche in anonimato).


End file.
